


a man may change, but his hunger persists

by RokiRiot



Series: Gaa_Lee Bingo, Card 1 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, Gaa Lee Bingo 2020, GaaLee Bingo 2020, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokiRiot/pseuds/RokiRiot
Summary: Gaara reflects on his past under the light of a full moon.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Series: Gaa_Lee Bingo, Card 1 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955089
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	a man may change, but his hunger persists

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Moon

The night's eye glimmers with all it's intensity above him. A part of him, the part that he considers long since dead, whispers about blood and desire. Gaara can't help but shiver. 

"Qīn..? Qīn-ai..?" 

Lee's voice is weak and raspy with sleep. Gaara shivers again. 

"I'm here, me dofu."

The soft slap of bare feet pad out onto the balcony. Gaara is enveloped in a thick, double sided shirpa. Warmth envelopes him from tip to tail, Lee's ever hot body closing it's limbs around him. He can feel where Lee bows so he can rest his forehead on Gaara's shoulder. 

He pats the older man, "That's bad for your posture."

"You smell like the desert," Lee argues, sliding his cheek across Gaara's. It takes a concerted effort for Gaara not to purr at the feeling. The old, dead him would have hated this touch. He still isn't able to stand this kind of thing from the rest of his family. Lee is the exception. 

Gaara grabs his arms and wraps himself further in the embrace, "You shouldn't be up."

"Neither should you," Lee murmurs cheekily, pressing his mouth into the crown of Gaara's head, "What are you doing?"

Gaara shivers again, "Thinking. About the past. It's a full moon."

Lee's mouth shifts from him, and Gaara has to suppress a whine. "Oh how lovely! Shall I make a promise of devotion?"

"Save it," Gaara replies sharply, knowing how seriously Lee can take promises and challenges. He tucks himself back, because Lee refuses to embrace him fully. He wants to feel his skin from neck to ankles. "I only need you to stay by me. No promises necessary."

"Hm," Lee hums, pressing his lips back into Gaara's hair. "I will always be beside you, then."

He kisses down over the shell of Gaara's ear, and the Kazekage has to stop himself from getting dizzy. He does whine this time, his grip a vice on Lee's thick forearms. 

"Lee," he growls.

"Hm?" Lee plays innocent, even though Gaara can feel his rod burning a brand across his back. 

"What are you doing?"

"Well," Gaara can hear the blush in his voice, "Do you not want to make new memories?"

"You're such a sap," Gaara says, turning in his hold. He sinks to his knees fluidly, his old greed resurfacing. 

"You love me," Lee chokes, eyes shining black tea in the moonlight. His pupils dilate so wide it looks like he only has a limbal ring made of honey. Gaara licks his lips, finally safe, found, loved under the light of that same, unforgiving eye. It will do nothing but watch him, tonight. 

"Of course, me odo ye wu."

\---

Qīn-ai (cantonese): a rough approximation of my dear, or my love. 

Me dofu (Twi, a Ghanaian dialect)- again, my love, my dear. 

Me odo ye wu (also Twi)- my love til death. Something like saying, the love of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be trying to keep my posts to one or two chapters at a time. If you're reading any of my other works, I will be posting more chapters for those shortly, but then be taking a short break for the month of October. 
> 
> Happy Halloween!


End file.
